


Black Friday

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, Sisters in Law rule!, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Written for the Glee Potluck Big Bang Dec. 26th prompt. Part of the Somewhere, Ohio verse! The continuation of the Hummel Anderson's California Thanksgiving visit!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 8
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a few days behind on the themes for the Glee Potluck Big Bang. I hope you all enjoyed Perfect for Christmas!
> 
> Anyway, the Klaine advent is over, so no word prompt, but the theme for the 26th was Black Friday, which works out perfectly as part of my Somewhere, Ohio universe, so here you go! This takes place after chapter 15 of Somewhere, Ohio, Season Two.
> 
> Reviews always Welcome!

Black Friday

“Somehow, this was not how I pictured Black Friday shopping in California,” Kurt said, eyeing a store display. 

From beside him, his sister in law, Lisa, chuckled. “What were you picturing? Bumping into Ryan Seacrest at the mall?”

Kurt laughed. “Well, you got the mall part right. I had expected to be shopping at the Beverly Center, not CVS.” He added a large bottle of Pepto and two more bottles of pedialyte to his cart.

“Well,” Lisa said, adding several cans of chicken noodle and tomato soup to her own cart, “at least we aren’t fighting the crowds at the mall.”

“True,” he replied, as he read the labels on two different brands of infant fever drops. “Still, I had wanted to check out that new children’s boutique. With everyone out in Ohio either just having or about to have babies, I wanted to spoil them a little.”

“You still have a couple of days before you fly back. You might still make it there. And speaking of babies, thanks for reminding me!” The petite, dark haired woman walked down another aisle, and returned a moment later with a small box, adding it to her cart.

Kurt glanced at it, a look of surprise on his face. “Is that a pregnancy test?”

“Yep. I’m three days late. I’m never late! And I threw up this morning, which could just mean I’ve caught the same bug the kids and Blaine have, but I’m not showing any other symptoms of being sick, so…”

Kurt hugged her. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed!”

…

When they returned to the house, they found Lisa’s grandmother rocking Phin, the only one of the kids who hadn’t gotten sick. 

“Where’s Cooper?” Lisa asked. She’d left her husband in charge of watching over the sick children, and Blaine, who had also gotten sick.

“In the shower,” The feisty older woman said, a mischievous grin on her face. “Katie, Lizzie, and one of the babies all threw up on him. He looked like something the cat dragged in, ate, and proceeded to hack back up.”

Kurt grimaced as he finished unloading his bags. “Charming. I’m going to go check on the kids and Blaine.” He grabbed a bottle of pedialyte, the Pepto, fever drops, two cans of seven up, and a package of bendy straws, and left the room.

He first stopped in the den, which had been temporarily converted into a nursery for the littles ones. All three of the babies were fussing. Kurt quickly changed their diapers, cleaned them up, refilled their bottles with a mixture of pedialyte and purified water, and gave each of them a few drops of the fever medicine. He got them settled once more, and slipped across the hall to the guest room he and Blaine had been sharing with Lizzie and Bee.

Blaine was leaning over the side of the bed, retching into the wastebasket. Kurt set the Pepto and one of the cans of soda beside him on the nightstand. “I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I guess I don’t have to, now.”

“Ugh!” Was the only reply, as the pale man moved across the room, opening the second can of soda and dropping a straw into it before handing it to Lizzie, who already seemed to be recovering, though her usual jubilant personality was still diminished from the weakness.

“Hey, sweetie. Aunt Lisa will bring you up some soup in a little while, after she checks on Katie.”

His daughter smiled at him and took a couple cautious sips from the can, as Kurt moved over to the last bed. Bee still had a fever, and hadn’t been able to keep anything more than the tiniest sips of pedialyte down. Kurt was really worried about him, and planned to take him to the emergency room if his fever didn’t break soon.

“Sweetheart, can you sit up a little? I have some medicine that might help you feel better.” He helped the boy sit up, and gave him a measured dose of the infant’s fever medicine, and helped him take a couple sips of the pedialyte, relieved when he didn’t immediately throw it back up. He fell back to sleep a short while later.

Kurt moved back over to his husband’s side. “I’m sorry this trip has turned out to be such a disaster.”

Blaine smiled weakly at him. “Not your fault. Dad would still have been a jerk if I wasn’t sick.”

Kurt snorted at the attempt at humor. “Do you want to try and eat some soup?”

Blaine shook his head no. “Not yet. Maybe later. Let’s see if the Pepto helps first.”

Kurt nodded and straightened the blankets around him. “Okay. Get some rest. I’m going to help Lisa finish cleaning the kitchen. I’ll come back up in a little while to check on everyone once more.”

…

Blaine woke up to the sound of whooping a few hours later. 

“Are you sure?” He heard Cooper ask, excitedly.

Blaine then heard his sister in law’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words.

“That’s great news! Hey Kurt! Blaine! I’m going to be a daddy again!”


End file.
